How Well Do You Know Me?
by ByE ByE RobIn
Summary: Tenten's been confused for Neji's European Ex, who looks exactly like her. At first, she tries to explain she isn't this "Christensen girl", but, Neji won't listen. Tenten's starting to like doing this but her conscience has been bugging her to confess.
1. Ordinary Day

Do You Really Want Me

**How Well Do You Know Me?**

**Hi guys! Am ByE ByE RobIn, also known as "The One Who Gave Hyuchiha Ruki the Handcuffing Idea"**

**And Ruki, 'ttebayo, just because I owe you 50 bucks doesn't mean I'll pay ya.**

**No flames, please. And when you review just give me a friendly 'hi'!**

**I reply to everyone's review and don't really like writing lemon or lime, 'cause I make my friend do that…**

Y'know how everyone expects summer vacation to be fun and all? Well, I used to; I changed my mind. The whole summer, I was stuck in writing camp teaching seven year-olds how to write poems, limericks and short stories! It was fun, but it was also VERY irritating! "Tenten-sensei, what rhymes with cat?!" they'd screech while they're working. THERE ARE ALLOT OF THINGS THAT RHYME WITH CAT! Hat, mat, I-wanna-hit-this-kid-with-a-bat…

So, one day, the head counselor told us to give an example of a poem we—the almighty, powerful junior counselors, cough cough-- made ourselves. So, here's mine:

"**I once had a goldfish that lived in a bowl;**

**Its pretty eyes as black as coal**

**It danced around like little flames**

**It also loved to play games**

**Three years for it to live, I bet**

**Four months later, it got flushed down the toilet."**

I admit 'toilet' isn't kid-friendly but, who would want to give kids a dull, boring example of a poem? Two words. **PURE EVIL. **

"Tenten? Yo, Tenten, wake up, girl!" A feminine, faint voice tells me. Omigosh! Is this my conscience?!

"Neji's comin' this way…" A gay-ish voice that sounds like my friend Lee's coos.

I feel a sudden drip on my hair pulling me up from something cold and wet. My eyes shoot open as someone shouts, "YO TENTEN! WAKE UP!" Wait. It's not my conscience, it's just my Obsessive Compulsive, best friend, Temari.

"Tenten, darling, if you want Mr. Screw-facing-the-sun to notice you, I'd suggest not having food on my, err, how do you say? Face," GAH. LEE, SHUT UP!

Temari grabs a tissue from her tissue box in her backpack. **(A/N: Er, my mom's like that.) **She puts in weak, pale hand as she properly puts her Gatorade bottle on the side of her sandwich. I grip on the tissue and start wiping.

"Guys, my life is ruined," I groan. "It's like the kind of merry-go-round that's so boring they play elevator music,"

Lee rises from his seat and starts jumping up and down, clapping his hands. "I LOVE MERRY-GO-ROUNDS!" he sounds like a little boy after you've told him you're going to Disneyland for his birthday.

"Lee, please, can't you see she's having a bad time already?" Temari sarcastically AND sympathetically asks.

"Tema-chan, MERRY-GO-ROUNDS ARE AWESOME! I hope you understand that," Lee grins.

Temari rolls her eyes and looks at her Biology notes. "Snakes. THEY DO NOT HAVE EYELIDS. THEY ARE POISONOUS. AND THEY ARE FOR GAY TEACHERS LIKE OROCHIMA-" Temari got cut off from her "review" by the one and only dog-boy Kiba.

**Kiba. DEFINITION: Skirt-chaser, had a crush on me, tried to flirt with me, tried to bribe me into asking him to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. **He'll never understand Neji's the only one for me.

"VOTE HYUUGA NEJI, FOR STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT!" Kiba blares into the megaphone as Neji and his gang throw confetti and quarters. OMIGOSH. HE'S COMING THIS WAY. He walks by, being his usual hot self. Beautiful pearl eyes, sexy long hair and that amazing six-pack hidden in his skin tight shirt.

Wait. Where's he going? HE'S LEAVING? Hold that. Everybody's gone. Temari, Lee, Kiba. Shoot. The bell must've rang while I was staring at Neji.

I race through the halls, ignoring the flying paper and the groaning teachers. Room 108, this is my stop. Science class with Homo-Hebi. The only reason we call him 'Homo-Hebi' or 'Homo-Snake' is because, Orochimaru LOOKS gay, SOUNDS gay, ACTS gay and is being depicted as GAY. A different kind of gay, his level is much higher than Lee's.

Opening the door, I peer in, hoping he doesn't notice. I quickly run to my desk next to Neji's cousin, Hinata.

"Tenten-san, what happened?" Hinata consciously asked. She's always so shy and timid and practically always staring at the Class Clown, Naruto. She's got a crush on him, I know, but, if she's ever gonna impress that idiot she has to show her true colors.

"I just got a little trouble with some-" God, Orochimaru's ruining my day. Does he HAVE to cut me off like that?

"Since, both you and Mr. Hyuuga are late, " He explains. OMIGOSH, Neji's late too? "You two will have to be partners and examine the muscular system."

"God, are you serious?" I blurt out. Whoops. That was supposed to be between me and myself only. _Don't forget me. _Who're you? _Your conscience. _Why do you sound like Neji? _I'm only making myself sound this way to make you feel comfortable. _You did a great job, bucko. _Cut the sarcasm. _

**Haha. Sorry guys, that's it. I'll continue don't worry JUST REVIEW!**


	2. Innocence

How Well Do You Know Me

**How Well Do You Know Me?**

**Chapter 2: Innocence**

I wasn't being sarcastic. _Oh yes, yes you were._ Shut it will you? _Not until you tell Orochimaru the truth. _Ha, what happens if I don't? Got'cha cornered there, huh? _Not really. _ God, I hate you. _Really now? That's sweet of you, I wonder what'll happen if I forced YOU to tell Temari what really happened to her purple sweater._ Like I'm ever gonna let you…

"Miss Tenten, please tell me you aren't just going to stare in outer space." God, that slithery voice freaks me out.

**Orochimaru. DEFINITION: Slithery-voiced, depicted-as-gay teacher who's always looking for Sasuke. Wonder why….To put more gayness, he's into snakes. MALE SNAKES. We NEVER talk about how snakes lay their eggs or something, we just talk about how they produce them. Sick, I know. **

"Cut her some slack, Old Man," Please let that voice be Neji's, please! _What if it isn't? _ You're really getting on my nerves. _I know, ain't I adorable? _ Uh, no. My head swiftly turns to the door. It's Neji! …With SasGay?

"Mr. Uchiha, I didn't know you were late," Didn't know? OF COURSE YOU KNEW! You even knew about the time Naruto put glue on your seat. HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!

Sasuke smirks and goes back to his seat with Neji behind him.

**Sasuke. DEFINITION: Duck-butt haired emo boy, thousands of fangirls and depicted as Orochimaru's crush. We can't help it! He's always looking for Sasuke!**

"Today's lesson is on anacondas," Homo-Hebi informs as the class groans. "Now, class, I know we have discussed this topic a few times."

"By few, you mean TEN THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED AND EIGHT?!" my classmate, Shikamaru sarcastically complains.

"Well, what else do you suggest?" Homo-Hebi asks patiently.

"HOW ABOUT SINGING CLASSES?!" Ino, our class slut, suggests out loud.

"I CALL MAIN VOCALS!" Naruto, the class clown, yells.

The class looks at him with wide eyes. Man, this guy is WEIRD. There was this one time, in a field trip, he went missing. We all tried our best to find him, but, no luck. Until Kakashi-sensei had a great idea, he out a cup of ramen in the middle of the road and there was Naruto. He came out of the bushes all dirty and clothes all ruined. He claimed a squirrel tried to eat him. Nice try, baka.

"HEY, HEY, YOU YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRL-" He sang out of tune, but got cut off when a blackboard eraser hit him.

"God, Naruto! SHUT UP! YOU SUCK AT SINGING!" Sasuke complains. These guys hate each other allot.

**Naruto. DEFINITION: Class clown, confident and blunt as Orochimaru is gay. The guy has no brains, nor talents. Especially in singing. I really don't know what Hinata sees in him.**

"Well, you suck too!" Naruto insults, jumping on Sasuke's table.

They both glare at each other, their faces getting closer.

"NARUTO! Get off of Sasuke-kun's table!" Sakura, one of my good friends, shouts. Wow, looks like her vain's throbbing.

**Sakura. DEFINITION: Smart girl, huge forehead. She used to be best friends with Ino, until the day came Ino found out Sakura also had a crush on Sasuke. They've been enemies since.**

"Uzumaki! Get off Sasuke's table!" Homo-Hebi commands as he walks briskly to them. He tapped Naruto's shoulder, unexpectedly, Naruto accidentally dived in and gave Sasuke a kiss. Gay people are muscular? Hold that thought. Yes. Yes, they are.

Girls scream.

Boys laugh out loud.

Homo-Hebi stares in silence.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's fangirls grit their teeth and walk over to the traumatized Naruto.

"Now, now, ladies! No need to crowd over me!" That idiot just made it worse. Now, the girls are going to beat him up 10 times more than they were supposed to.

Thankfully, the bell rings before they could even touch Naruto. Well, this has probably been the most tame out of all the Bio Classes we have with Orochimaru. _Oh really? I didn't know that. _I didn't ask for your opinion! _No need to, hun! _Has anybody ever told you, you cause a migraine? _I've been told, Tina Turner, Davey Havoc, all the same! _And you call me sarcastic.

I grab my backpack and join Temari as she walks out the door. "God, these people are freaks," Temari complains as she stops in front her locker and opens it. Temari's locker is so organized that when you see a blue book in the pink section, you'd freak out too.

"I feel for you. Even Sas-" I tried to comfort her but someone suddenly put their hand on my shoulder. Great. It's Sasuke.

"Hey there, uh…" God, it seems as though he forgot my name.

"Tenten," I add.

"Uh, right. Anyway, for that project thing, Neji thinks we should meet up in my house."

"We?"

"Yeah, Orochimaru decided I should join in, too."

"Er, okay. W-What time?"

"Right after school."

"Um, alright."

"See you later, chickie." Excuse me? Did he just call me 'chickie'?

"Yeah, later." I murmur as he walks away. I hate Orochimaru for doing this! It should only be me and Neji! _Now, now, Tenny. Don't be selfish. _I wonder if I'm the only person in the world who has a conscience like you. _You're lucky you do. _

Temari had her face hidden in her locker door the whole time. She peered out and cocked an eyebrow. "Does this guy know the word 'respect'?" she asks.

"Apparently, no," I reply sighing and opening my locker. Ah, my locker. The ultimate shrine to Dave Grohl, but, Neji's still number one.

"Look what we have here," I turn around and see Ino and Sakura. Ino glaring at me and Sakura with a straight face. "So, are trying to steal our Sasuke?" Ino asks putting her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" I reply dumbfounded. Did she think Sasuke was trying to ask me out? Ew. Not, never in a million years.

"What did Sasuke ask you?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and gave her voice a little angry tone.

"Sakura, look- "

"Don't make me repeat. What did he ask you?" I forgot. Sakura's got freakish strength.

"He just told me about what he and Neji talked about for our science project."

"Oh," Both Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Yeah, don't you two have an appointment in school salon?" Temari –saving my ass—says.

"OMIGAWD! INO! WE'RE LATE!!" Sakura freaks out and runs off.

"Sakura! WAIT FOR ME!!" Ino, also freaking follows her.

"We have a school salon?" I ask. "Omigosh! We do?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS WORLD?! It's like Paris Hilton took it over!"

"Calm down, Tenny. We don't," Temari says calmly. "I'm just giving them a heads up." She winks.

We both laugh as we head off for the next subject. Temari is the greatest ever.

**DONE! FINALLY DONE!**

**Thanks for reviewing: (by order of reviews)**

**Cookiegurl15**

**Reona-chan – YOU ARE THE AWESOMEST!**

**Hyuchiha Ruki – How's Ryukendo?**

**Sweet Misfortune119 – Thanks for the review, sis!**

**Coke. Sprite. Pepsi. – (same as above)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh and credit to Hyuchiha for beta-reading. And thanks also for putting this on story alert, Princess of Storms and Serabella! I'm asking nicely, please review! **

**I love y'all! REVIEW!!**


	3. Seeing Stars

**How Well Do You Know Me?**

**Chapter 3:**

**Seeing Stars**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did, KARIN WOULDN'T EXIST. (AND HYUCHIHA WOULD BE PRAISING ME.)**

Okay, so I'm here, standing in front of Neji's place very nervous. What if something bad happens? What if I stammer? Or choke? Or blurt out 'I Love You'? My hand reaches for the doorbell and rings it. I choke. Here it comes.

A little girl about three feet high with lavishly, long black hair opens the door. "What do you want?" she asks rudely.

"Er, I'm Tenten and I'm doing a project with Neji and he said to meet up here." I explain trying to sound confident. Sigh. Neji's a muscular tree, while I'm nothing but a weed! A weed!

"Second floor, third door before the end of the hall," the girl sighs.

"Thanks." Why is she so depressed? Is she emo? Well, judging by that hair…_Don't judge a book by its cover, Tenny! _DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP?! _NO. I'm a conscience. I'm supposed to guide you through life, telling you what's good and what's not. _And how has that been lately? _I just told you not to judge the little girl. _Touché.

Going up the stairs, I think. What's gonna go on while we're studying? Will Neji try to hit on me? More importantly, will Sasuke try to hit on me? Will we really study or just goof off? I hope they'd be nice.

I walk through the halls and sniff the aroma of men's cologne. Scratch that. It doesn't just smell like men's cologne, it smells like _old _man cologne! DISGUSTING!

It's there! That door! That door that obviously belongs to Neji! I walk towards as my heart races. I knock hoping that he WILL talk to me.

"Who is it?" a gentle, but manly voice asks. God, how that voice entices me!

"Dude, it might be chickie!" a horny yet irritating voice cries. There's only one person who calls me 'chickie'. Sasuke.

"C'mon, man, she might've heard you. Don't you think it's a bit sexist to call her that?" Oh how, 'the enticing voice' defends me! He's such a gentleman! **(A/N: Sound familiar, Hyuchiha? =))) **I hear footsteps coming closer to the door and I get a tingle up my spine when I think of those palms touching the silver, cold doorknob. Guess who opened the door!? _Oh great, a game.. _Hey, YOU chose to be in my head, baka. _Yes, ma'am!_ If you picked 'A' : Neji –And not Sasuke!—Then you are cooorrr-reeecctt!!

As he opens the door, I can scan him up and down. I gotta admit, even though he's my one and only true love and all, he has bad taste in fashion. I mean, c'mon! Brown skateboard T-shirt and black surf shorts? Oh well, he'll learn.

"Hey there, uh… Janice?" JANICE?!?!? I put on a plastic grin and pretend that didn't hurt me at all.

"It's Tenten, actually." God, I wish I could've shouted 'DAMMIT! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW MY NAME?! WE ALMOST HAVE EVERY SINGLE CLASS TOGETHER!' _Nya, nya, nya, nya, nyaaa!! _Oh, shut up! _I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SOOO!!! _

"Oh, I'm sorry," I feel like I don't want to forgive him but his porcelain-pupp-dog-eyes-that-shine-as-if-the-all-the-stars-in-the-galaxies-would-explode tell me too. _Forgive him. _Ugh, FINE.

"It's okay," I peep inside his room. I see Sasuke reading porn on Neji's gigantic bed. _I hope they didn't do anything on the 'gigantic' bed. _YUCK. They so will NOT. But I still wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke was reading Kama Sutra or anything.

I gulp.

"Don't mind Sasuke, he's always reading that stuff. Tell me if he does anything to you. I'd be glad to defend a girl like you," Neji tells me and smiles. I blush. What girl wouldn't? He's such a—_KISS-UP. _OH SHUT UP. YOU JUST HAVEN'T EXPERIENCED LOVE. _Puh-lease. I dated his conscience once, and the guy is dangerous with beans. _Sarcasm, yet again, huh?

"I, um, thanks." I still feel the heat on my cheeks. The atmosphere gets heavier and heavier as he comes closer the my face. He slowly takes my hand and cups it in his.

"Yo-You remind me of someone," he whispered in my ear. His hot breath made me tingle as it reached my ear. I shiver.

_I see you comb your hair and gimme that  
grin.  
It's making me spin now, spinnin' within.  
Before I melt like snow, I say Hello -_

Wow. I remind him of someone. His ex most probably? Wait. That's bad news. _What a genius, my human is!_

"HEY LOVE BIRDS! YOU DONE YET?!" Sasuke screams and totally ruins the moment. WHAT A BASTARD. I wish I could just-- _Don't even think about it. _SHUT UP ALREADY!

"Can I borrow that for a sec?" Neji asks, pointing to my handbag. I nod my head and give it to him. "You probably wanna take out your cellphone or something." he said. I did as told. Next thing I knew, the bag hit Sasuke's face. Ow. I love Neji.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, UCHIHA!" he screamed back at Sasuke. I giggle as I go inside. I love his room. Pure black. His ceiling painted as if you were looking straight at the stars. I walk up to Neji's bed and grab my bag from Sasuke's hideous face.

"Okay, Tenten, I've already got an idea for that stupid research," Neji suggests. I wonder what he's thinking. OMIGAWD. OMIGAWD. He's slowly taking off his shirt, revealing his muscular body. I gulp, again.

"Wh-What d-did you h-have i-in m-m-mind?" I stutter like an idiot as soon as my face turned crimson red. My face is as red as the red carpet that Robert Downey Jr. walks on. And we all know Robert Downey Jr's a great actor. _He sucks, man._ I AM IN NO NEED OF YOUR OPINIONS RIGHT NOW! Those muscles, those shoulders. So broad and inviting. I can't do it. NO. DON'T DO IT. _I can't believe your doing my job for me! Thanks, hun! _

"I think Neji wants to do it with you," Sasuke says. Those words echo in my head like those annoying chimes. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Neji? Do? IT? I witnessed complete darkness after that. Everything was so unclear, so blurry. I couldn't understand anything. I feel someone shaking me.

"Tenten are you okay? Hello?" Neji? Is that you_? Why're you asking me_? NOT NOW. Light slowly reveals itself as I open my eyes slowly. I see Neji and Sasuke's face up close to mine.

"What happened?" I ask trying to sit back up.

"Oh, you tripped on Sasuke's stack of porn and had a concusion for about 5 minutes," Neji replies offering his hand to help me up. I stare at his lavender eyes, they're so pretty. I take his hand and get up. So, I guess this means the part with Neji shirtless was just a dream. Phew. Probably the Janice part too. _Nope. The Janice part was real. _Dammit!

"Thanks." I reply and sit on his bed. "Got any ideas for the project?" I would wink, but they wouldn't know what I'm talking about.

**OH. HELL. YEAH. I. RULE.**

As soon as I got home, I immediately called Temari. "TEMARIIII!!!!" I scream on the phone. OMIGAWD. I can't wait to tell her about what happened!

_"Uh. No."_ A guy's voice replies. He sounds like gargled ketchup or something. Kankuro. Definetly Kankuro.

**Kankuro. DEFINITION. : Temari's 18 year-old older brother who wears make-up. He's weird and he smokes. I wonder how he ever became siblings with Temari. **

"Oh, um, Kankuro? TEMARI. NOOOW."

I can hear him bring up the cordless phone to Temari. _"Annoying 16 year-old brats. Do nothing but call everyday. It's the same thing all over again! CHA CHA CHAAA!"_ This guy's such an ass.

_"Hello? Temari isn't here. She told me something about going to the library." _Typical Temari, always studying.

"Alright then, tell her I called, Kankurott." I hang up right away to make sure he doesn't scold me over the phone. I call Lee. Hopefully he isn't busy right now.

_"Hello, Rock Lee, the dirty, green vixen on the line."_

"Ew. Lee!"

_"TENTEN?! You heard nothing, alright?! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!"_

I laugh. "Right, Lee. Anyway. I went over to Neji's house for the research, and he has the worst fashion sense, but the most beautiful room I've ever seen!"

_"Sasuke there? Tell me what that ass did this time."_

"When I came, he was reading porn and I tripped on his porn stack and hallucinated about Neji shirtless."

_"..."_

"WHAT?! It's true."

_"Ew. Porn."_

"I KNOW RIGHT! Ugh. Boys."

_"They're so immature and guh-ross. ESPECIALLY HUGH HEFFNER."_

"Don't blame him, he's old. Oh well, have to leave. See ya tommorow!"

_"Bye!"_

Putting down the phone, I realize, what a great day.

**OMG. I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**.sprite.**

**cookiegurl15**

**.Poisoned Scarlet.**

**eternalsmiles**

**EmiKoizumi.x**

**and**

**Hyuchiha Ruki (YOU'RE ON THE BOTTOM! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! =)))**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEEEW! Please? :o3**


	4. Please Save Me!

**How Well Do You Know Me?**

**Chapter 4:**

**Please Save Me!**

"_Vote for the candidate_

_That you'll surely appreciate_

_As our student body pres!_

_Make sure when you vote,_

_The candidate won't make a mess._

_Or even try to gloat._

_So far only one has signed up,_

_And his votes will fly up._

_Because of loopholes and forfeits,_

_That will leave some regrets._

_Join in the elections,_

_There won't be rejections _

_From the jocks and cliques,_

_Or the computer geeks._

_Make a difference in our school now._

_If you don't mind, I'll end this poem and bow."_

I stare at the flyer and realize; Temari should totally join this. She's responsible, smart and can handle masses of people who crowd over her telling her about problems that she can surely solve. Since, Temari's a bit busy to look up at anything new or anything 'in', I can be her campaign manager and set up an image for her. An image that says 'I'm smart, responsible AND cute'! She will so totally yes! _Are you sure about this? _Yes, I'm sure. Besides, Temari is right for this job! _She is, but—_I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear anything about repercussions! _Fine, be that way. _

**HELL. YEAH. YOU. SUCK.**

"NO!" Temari slams down the flyer on the red lunch table.

"'NO'!? What do you mean 'no'?! This job is perfect for you! And you know you want to do it…" I coo.

"I do—but, there's no way I'll win against Mr. Popularity. He has thousands of fan girls here. Besides, I don't have a plan if I win. And I especially do not have a campaign manager!"

"Uh. Hello? Me."

"You? Your real goldfish only lasted for 3 weeks. Not years."

"Hey, at least everybody told me its aquarium was pretty. Anyway, that's not the point! You know you can do this! And you know I made a 'BFF Promise' to help you through whatever." I think I've got her this time. She'll say yes.

"You're right. I guess I could."

"I'm thinking your campaign could be 'Yes, we can!'" I grin and I think I've offered the best idea I've had so far.

"…" She raises an eyebrow at me. What have I done this time?

"What?"

"You copied Obama's campaign…" To think about it, it does sound familiar.

"Well? What about you? What're your bright ideas?" I love her ideas. I can't wait to hear them. Temari's very, um, I don't what that word is but I bet she did if she read my mind.

"I was thinking that the campaign could be something everyone can relate to. Maybe a skateboard ramp for the boys; a book club for the girls. And possibly more study time so everybody can do better in there tests and—" I cut her off before she goes into her 'I'll-turn-everyone-into-people-who-study-twenty four-seven' mode. It's freaky when she does that, actually. _She's your best friend, not your brain or anybody else's. She's got her own likes, dislikes and thoughts. Cut her some slack. _Good point.

"Okay, okay, I get the point. Go Team Dynamite! Woot!" I screamed so loud that everybody stared at me. I'm use to this stuff, anyway. People staring at you is another way of saying 'Wow! She stands out!'

Temari giggles. "Alright. Let's go work on our campaign." We grab our books and lunch trays and leave the cafeteria.

**OMG. I. RAN. OUT. OF. OBNOXIOUS. WORDS.**

We're here in study hall, practically idea-less of the campaign. How can we be idea-less? We were just brainstorming thirty minutes ago! We need inspiration; we need something that can help us think of something. _Isn't that_ _the same thing? _Oh, who cares, anyway? _Kurenai-sensei when she figures out you haven't been doing much in her class. _I hate you.

I hear slightly faint snoring, it's near me; it's-it's Temari. Dun dun duuun. I shake her a bit to wake her up. She won't budge a bit. Damn, is she this hard to wake up? "Temari," I whisper. Still not moving. "Temari," I whisper again. "TEMARI…!" I whisper to the next level.

Suddenly, a guy with beady little eyes, an earring and a ponytail comes in. Ah, Shikamaru-san.

**Shikamaru. DEFINITION. : ****Extremely smart guy, but he's sorta lazy. He's best friends with Choji, that slightly fat guy. I have yet to find about Shikamaru. But he seems like Temari's type.**

"Uh, hey, Temari," Shikamaru says as he sits down besides Temari. And magically, she wakes up. How could she?

"S-Shikamaru-kun! I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't get much sleep last night, so, yeah," She apologizes to him and bats her eyelashes. Hello? I'm still here. What am I? Chopped liver? Lee's choreography? Maybe I should just observe and see what happens between her and Shikamaru. They seem like a cute couple anyway.

"It's okay, I don't get sleep either. Not that I mean, I can't sleep, it's just that—" I think he stared into Temari's eyes or something.

"You?" she asks, gazing into his onyx hues. Aww… They're so cute!

"I—" he didn't get interrupted by Temari's eyes this time. He got interrupted by Ino. That pig. What does she want from him? She better not be doing this intentionally.

"Shikamaru-kun," she glances at Temari, the glitters on her extra-sparkly lipgloss shine like the eyes of a rabid wolf waiting to steal prey from another predator. I hide my face behind a book; I pretend I'm reading.

Whoops. I forgot.

**Ino. DEFINITION. : SLUTSLUTSLUTSLUTSLUTSLUTSLUTSLUUUUUT. Bitchiest person I've ever met. She actually believes in the saying 'Blondes have more fun'. What a bitch. **

"Those football losers need you to plan for the next game," Ino explains. She rolls her eyes and looks at her nails to see if they're broken or anything. It irritates me the way she just treats everyone like a piece of crap. Maybe I should flush her down the toilet and see how she feels once she gets to the sewers. HELPLESS. AND DIRTY. ALOOONE. _Ah, leave her. Who needs that bee-otch anyway? _For once, something that comes out of your mouth that I agree with.

Temari furrows her eyebrows and stands up. She picks up her books and grabs her bag that hung from her chair. "I gotta go..." she mumbles. What a great way of saying goodbye. I follow her out of Study Hall and to our lockers.

"Temari, I think you need to explain something," I say calmly. Temari's scary when she's angry.

"What?" she asks, rudely. "Look, I know you were listening. You were pretending to read again, weren't you?"

My eyes shift from left to right. "Uh, no."

"Yes. You were 'reading' a book about Quantum Physics for Seniors that I was supposed to borrow for advanced reading."

Oh. Whoops. "Well, can't you just tell me what's going on between you and Shikamaru?"

She pauses for a bit and sighs. "I can start off by telling you he's smart."

I give her a straight face. "Temari..."

"Okay, fine! He's just so cute and smart, and can't help but wonder if he likes me back." She closes her locker and leans against it, staring at the ceiling. This is _the _first time I've seen her do _that _in 2 years.

I smile. "Why didn't you say so?" That annoying bells rings. LUNCH TIIIME. "Let's go. We've got some campaign planning to do!"

**HAH. I. FOUND. NEW. OBNOXIOUS. WORDS.**

"Ten-chaaan! Tema-chaaan!" Lee squeals. He opens his arms wide for a bear hug and runs towards us. Boom. The famous 'Lee hug'.

"Lee-chaaan!" I squeal too. We both stare at Temari with the 'just-do-it' look.

"Lee-chaaan. Yay. OFF ME. NOW." She says in a monotone. She's always like this with the 'Lee hug'. I find it pretty funny how Lee and Temari always argue. Lee lets go of the both us.

"Sooo..." He starts.

"Sooo...?" Temari and I continue.

"I've got an idea for your campaign, Tema-chan!" he jumps up and down.

Temari frowns but I think she's willing to listen. "Shoot."

"What if we win the school over by free stuff?!" he asks.

"Lee, I'm not materialistic and my campaign isn't either. I don't want people to get the wrong image of me." She replies. This is gonna be goooood.

"Yeah, but, you're showing them an example of what you're planning and besides you've pretty much got nothing. And the debate's next week."

Temari sighs. "Good point. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, if you're going to try and impress the guys, you and your campaign manager need a serious make over."

Temari and I look at each other, eyes widened. "W-What?"

"And if you wanna impress the girls, show them who's boss." Lee's got a pretty good point.

"Put it in a way that I could understand." Temari commands.

"You gotta be the finest of all Lionesses and the head of the pack if you wanna get through this the teenager way. Besides, look at Neji, girls are all over him and no one's even signing up because they're afraid to lose to him."

Lee: I

Temari: 0

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. I scheduled your appointments at the 'Great Gai Salon'. 4:00 sharp, don't be late and I so will be there." Lee stands up and leaves quickly before Temari tries to strangle him.

"LEE!!!!!" she screams.

**NEJI. IS. SO. HOT.**

Temari and I walk into the green-colored salon. Everything looked so clean and shiny. Magazines were organized by brand and issue. We see a man who has much resemblance to Lee. Y'know, thick eye brows? Fruit bowl head? Always wearing green?

He tilts his head and looks at us. Then Temari and I look at each other.

"YOU MUST BE TENTEN AND TEMARI!" the guy hugs us. "Omigawd. Lee tells me so much about you. I understand you he scheduled you for the 'Gai Special'."

"Excuse me, may we know your name and how you know Lee?" Temari asks politely.

"Lee is my apprentice." he sits down on one of his shiny, green, leather seats. APPRENTICE?!

"Apprentice?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You know, he's planning to be in the salon business too." How surprising. Lee wanting to be in the salon business.

"GAI-SENSEI!!! ARE THEY THERE YET?" We hear Lee's voice behind a guess what? A green curtain.

"Yes, they're here. Come out." He suddenly opens the curtains and sees Temari's some-what angry face.

"Lee, take the cinnamon buns and I'll take Barbie Doll." Excuse me? He leads us to two chairs that we both nervously sit down on. We gulp.

We wonder what we'll look like once we're outta here.

Lee, we hope you know what you're doing!

**HAH. IT'S. DONE.**

**Thanks for reviewing! : **

**coke. pepsi. sprite.**

**Dreaming101**

**Tonni88**

**AnimeISmyLife98990**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEEEW!**


End file.
